This invention relates to an improvement of a power seat switch apparatus for a vehicle.
Generally, as shown in FIG. 8, a seat 1 for a vehicle is placed on a base 1a, and is constructed by a bottom 2 and back portion 3. A power seat switch apparatus 4 for changing the form of the seat 1 according to user""s preference is attached to the side of the base 1a. The power seat switching apparatus 4 includes a seat horizontal-movement switching portion 5, a bottom-front vertical-movement switching portion 6, a bottom-rear vertical-movement switch portion 7 and an angle adjustment switching portion 8. Incidentally, although not shown, a power section comprising a motor and a working portion is provided for moving the bottom 2 and the back portion 3 in each direction and adjusting their angle so as to correspond to the switching portions 5 to 8, individually.
The seat horizontal-movement switching portion 5, the bottom-front vertical-movement switching portion 6 and the bottom-rear vertical-movement switching portion 6 are operated by a knob 9. Specifically, the knob 9 is movably operated in a horizontal direction (direction of arrow A); its front is movably operated in a vertical direction (direction of arrow B) around the rear end; and its rear is movably operated in a vertical direction (direction of arrow C).
When the knob 9 is operated in the direction of arrow A, an operated member (not shown) for the seat horizontal-movement is operated in the direction of arrow A to make a switching operation. Thus, the power section (not shown) is driven so that the seat 1 is moved in the direction of arrow A. When the knob 9 is operated in the direction of arrow B, the bottom-front vertical-movement switching portion 6 is switched so that the front of the bottom 2 is moved vertically by the power section. Further, when the knob 9 is operated in the direction of arrow C, the bottom-rear vertical movement switching section 7 is switched so that the rear of the bottom 2 is moved vertically by the power section.
Another knob 10 is provided so as to correspond to the angle adjustment switching portion 8. The knob 10 is adapted so that the top is movable in the horizontal direction (direction of arrow D) around the bottom. When the knob 10 is moved in the horizontal direction, the angle adjustment switching section 8 is switched so that the angle of the back portion 3 (reclining angle) is adjusted by the power section.
Meanwhile, in the structure described above, since both front and rear of the knob 9 can be movably operated in the vertical direction, while the front of the knob 9 is operated in the direction of arrow B, the rear may be also operated in the direction of arrow C. Otherwise, the center of the knob 9 can be operated in the vertical direction. In this case, the bottom-front vertical movement switching section 6 and the bottom-rear vertical movement switching section 6 may be placed in the switched on state at the same timing. Thus, the two power sections will be driven in a manner superposed in time, which increases a working current.
This invention has been accomplished under the above circumstance. An object of this invention is to provide a power seat switch apparatus for a motor vehicle in which a plurality of power switching sections are not placed in the switched state at the same timing.
In order to solve the aforesaid object, the invention is characterized by having the following arrangement.
(1) A power seat switch apparatus for a motor vehicle comprising:
a seat horizontal-movement switching portion including a first operated member to be operated in a horizontal direction for moving a seat in the horizontal direction;
a bottom-front vertical-movement switching portion including a second operated member to be operated in a vertical direction for adjusting a bottom-front portion of the seat in the vertical direction;
a bottom-rear vertical movement switching portion including a third operated member to be operated in the vertical direction for adjusting a bottom-rear portion of the seat in the vertical direction;
an angle adjustment switching portion including a fourth operated member to be operated in the horizontal direction for adjusting an angle of a back portion of the seat;
a first knob capable of making a horizontal operation and a vertical operation to operate the seat horizontal-movement switching portion and the bottom-front vertical-movement switching portion; and
a second knob capable of making the horizontal operation and the vertical operation to operate the bottom-rear vertical-movement switching portion and the angle adjustment switching portion.
(2) The power seat switch apparatus according to (1) further comprising an operating member for connecting the first knob to the seat-horizontal-movement switching portion and the bottom-front vertical-movement switching portion.
(3) The power seat switch apparatus according to (2), wherein the operating member includes a knob coupling shaft fitted to the first knob, a first operating protrusion fitted to the second operated member so as to move the second operated member in the vertical direction, and a second operating protrusion fitted to the second operated member so as to move the first operated member in the horizontal direction.
(4) The power seat switch apparatus according to (3), wherein
the operating member, the seat horizontal-movement switching portion and the bottom-front vertical-movement switching portion are accommodated in a base of the seat,
the knob coupling shaft is protruded from a cross-shaped through-hole formed in the base to the outside of the base so as to be fitted in the first knob, and
a supporting shaft protruded from the base is inserted in a sliding-contact hole of the first knob so as to be slidable in the horizontal direction.
In the configuration described above, the first knob operates the seat horizontal movement switching section, which is operated in the horizontal direction to make a switching operation, and the bottom-front vertical movement switching section, which is operated in the vertical direction to make a switching operation. Namely, the first knob does not operate the plural switching sections in the same direction. For this reason, the operation of the first knob will not cause these switching sections to make the switching operation at the same timing. Further, the second knob also operates the bottom-rear vertical movement switching section, which is operated in the vertical direction to make a switching operation, and the angle adjustment switching section, which is operated in the horizontal direction to make a switching operation. For this reason, both switching sections will not make the switching operation at the same timing.